Dear Gram
by dragonfly-child
Summary: Neville Longbottom how does he feel about his grandmother always helping him? She also covered up a secret- This is a rap that Neville made up for his grandmother


Dear Gram.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but this letter  
  
AN: When my friend read this she burst into flames, she was so mad at me and she told me 'Oh my god- YOU KILLED NEVILLE!' And she went on the rest of the day with it and then it went to the rest of the week and then the rest of the month. But she was a good friend and said that I should put it on fanfiction.net. I still don't know if she liked it, more then she hated it. And if you do intend of Reviewing this story (which you will LOL) please, no flames (they scare me LOL)  
  
Dear Gram,  
  
Gram you said it was normal to get a girlfriend when I was sixteen on age  
  
But I guess I never got to that stage  
  
For now I am sixteen going on seventeen and I never had a date  
  
Oh right now I am wishing for a mate  
  
When school was in I was the stupid dorkey guy who people call "Hey you kid" all over over again  
  
Seven whole years of the torture and suffer, and I never had a girlfriend  
  
That's just lame Gram, you told me not to swear but swear I will  
  
Shit I hate you Gram you think I'm a kid, man I can't chill  
  
You bitch, you treat me like I'm friggin' three  
  
I'm angry and mad, Gram you totally lied to me  
  
You lied and said my parents were still alive  
  
But you lied, those weren't my real parents in the mental hospital, because my real parents died!  
  
And when my uncle dropped me out the window and treated me like a pile of shit,  
  
Gram, you just laughed and said he was treating me perfectly fine you little ass hole git!  
  
When you get this letter Gram I don't care how much you cry and weep  
  
For I cried a pool of tears because I was all alone because I am considered a geek!  
  
Gram, you didn't care how I felt, only what I did  
  
If I got in trouble, you'd mend it up in a second for me  
  
But life isn't that way anymore Gram, it had to end six years ago you see!  
  
I'm not a big boy like I was last shitty summer  
  
I'm a man Gram and to bad for you, but I feel no pity but I know it's a bummer!  
  
And when I get home from school on holiday,  
  
I'll pack my things and leave forever from you and go to Madagascar or somewhere over that way  
  
I can't stand you anymore in my mind you're a just a slut who is being forgotten  
  
And don't you worry about Treavor anymore, I took Hagrid's cross bow and shot him!  
  
And now it is time for the five words you dread to hear  
  
Those five little words that tingle with fear in your ear  
  
And I'll say em nice and slow because I don't want you to read this and be to much of a chore-  
  
I DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE!  
  
See Gram wasn't that bad at all  
  
But really, I wish I were there to see you read this letter so I could see you fall  
  
Fall on your knees and see you cry  
  
But all I would do is point and laugh cause I'm not that shy  
  
But for seventeen years the real Neville was hidden  
  
And you made that chipper little guy in me stay hidden all inside and my dangerous thoughts would stay in there being forbidden  
  
It was you who held me back  
  
Who held me back from growing up and meeting friends like that kid who moved on our street named Jack!  
  
Yeah I remember that, I'm not a big fat dumbass  
  
But you are Gram, but don't worry Gram, I know that feeling of anger confusion and sadness will pass  
  
And oh yes, I have experienced that feeling a lot  
  
And you were the one who was the cause for why my stomach was in a knot  
  
I am so fed up with your shit Gram  
  
I swear one day some muggle with a gun will be annoyed with you and kill you Gram  
  
Can't get this picture in your head Gram?  
  
Oh well! I won't tell you! Because shit I hate you man!  
  
And now I will end this letter I was planning to write to you for so long  
  
And now is it sent I fell so much better, and I fell like a belong  
  
And I'm not kidding about this Gram, I'm just not tense  
  
Because now I feel free that I am on the other side of the fence  
  
So get over me  
  
And I'll let you be  
  
And you will see that I am right and you are wrong  
  
So ah ha you bitch that it, it's over it's the end of my stupid rap slash song  
  
I hate you and I always will for the rest of my life,  
  
Neville  
  
P.S. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Please Review and Thank you please no flames! (like I said they scare me) MWAHAHAHAHAHA I KILLED NEVILLE! No, just kidding! 


End file.
